The Burning Hoarfrost
by I should be Studying
Summary: It began the night he dreamed of icefire “I am Eci, your dragon, and you are Draconis, my advocate, wake boy, for there is little time for sleep.”


A/N; Rating may fluctuate.

_The DREAM_

It began the night he dreamed of ice-fire, saw the opaque blue of the rime freeze and burn all at once in the air around him. He could not find its source, for it was hidden in the impossibly think fog gathered about him, but his eyes strained anyway. He _needed _to find the source of the ice-fire, it was so cold here that his skin burned, the pain wasn't making him weaker though it was making him more lucid, and he was more determined to stop it now.

_The TRIAL_

In the darkness cold blue eyes glittered and he felt a strange triumph at finding the ice-fire's source.

"Stop it."

The voice was old, prudent and deep.

_"I have no reason, it was you who woke me and infringed on my slumber, you deserve my wrath."_

"Stop", he repeated, the voice would have inspired fear in another, but it made him bristle, made him feel, resolute.

_"None dare command my ice-fire or me.' _

"I dare."

_The_ _APPROVAL_

_"You should fear me_, _I bear little love for your kind, and your death would be nothing to me."_

He sneered, impudent, unforgivably sanctimonious.

When he spoke again, the words seared in his throat and left a strange sensation on his tongue, "I do not fear you."

_The_ _CHOSEN_

His arrogance would be the origin of it all, his arrogance and the cruelty of fate.

A plume of blue flame engulfed him, and the pain resulting was so great he was brought to his knees, he gasped and writhed and would not be defeated. He was not chivalrous; he was prideful and would not be commanded by anyone.

And just as suddenly as the pain began it stopped, the fire burned around him still, but there was no agony and shakily he pushed himself back up and stared defiantly into the fiery blue eyes in the darkness.

They looked at him differently now, with respect, and then, "_so it is you who shall be my new tamer", _a look of resignation flickered into the eyes, "_so be it."_

_ The ACCEPTANCE _

Draco Malfoy's opaque eyes slithered open lazily, and a trickle of sweat that had gathered at his forehead slid down into his eye. A pale, slender hand curled into a fist and he rubbed his eyes irritably. He was an irritable person in general, especially in the mornings, but whenever he had dreams he couldn't remember, he became even surlier.

Malfoy rolled to his back and glared at the ceiling before his eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall, much to early to be awake, he thought especially during the summer holiday, there remained only three weeks before he was due to return to Hogwarts for his sixth year, and he still had tons of Transfiguration homework. He yawned a bit and then rolled back onto his side.

On their own accord his eyes slid closed again, with strange thoughts of dragons floating in his mind.

In a cavern located in the deepest nadir of the ocean, the one they called Eci; and the others starred at him with trepidation, had he found his tamer, if so then that meant that it was time they began searching for theirs as well. The challenge would come soon, if Eci needed a tamer then so did they.

Raising on massive, powerful limbs the icicles broke and shattered around him.

_"I am Eci, your dragon, and you are Draconis, my advocate, wake boy, for there is little time for sleep."_

'Tis all for now, to be honest I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, I just got done reading THE _Eldest _trilogy and the first book of the _Unicorn Chronicles. _I'm overloaded on dragons, earlier a dragon figurine I'd ordered arrived in the mail, and its name was Snow fire, I couldn't help myself. I'm a Malfoy fan and sometimes I think he's entirely too one-dimensional. I like to characterize people who are generally only seen in one light.

On a smaller note this story is going to take place as if Harry defeated the Dark Lord summer his after GOF and they'd all lived through fifth year without incident, I like OOTP and HPB, but they didn't fit with my idea. And don't worry; even if I'm going to make Malfoy the hero, he'll still be a rotten bugger, not a blonde Potter.

Preview

"_**I am Eci, your dragon, and you are Draconis my advocate, wake boy, for there is little time for sleep."**_

"_What the fuck?" Such were the first words that let Draco Malfoy's mouth when he rolled unceremoniously from his bed, dragging the green, silk sheets with him._

_His grey eyes narrowed Malfoy took a bleary gaze about the room, and spotting nothing he scowled, thinking that he really ought to stop eating chocolate before bed. –_

_And-_

_The glass shattered at his feet but he did not so much as notice, for his eyes- wide and anxious- were the only thing he could pay attention to, there in his left eye, interrupting the grey iris and black pupil was a streak of vivid ice blue_


End file.
